This invention relates generally to moored buoys and particularly to a moored buoy which is easily deployed within a shallow water body.
In operation it is desirable that a shallow water moored buoy be deployable by one man from over the side of a small boat. The anchor and hydrophone cable should be capable of storage on the buoy and an anchor release mechanism provided which will automatically cause the buoy to assume a moored position. Prior art moored buoys which incorporate some or all of the foregoing structure have been relatively large in size and have utilized more expensive and sophisticated anchoring systems which provide difficulty in deployment.